Study of Attraction
by zayyduhkidd
Summary: I'm not sure where I want to take this but so far Olivia is a college student who met her professor while on vacation and they almost got involved until she ran off. But what will she do when she realizes he's her new professor and he's not willing to let her go? This is my 6th or 7th story, i lost count lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I know, the LAST thing I should be doing is writing a new story. But it was intended to be a one-shot and then I just kept going with the idea and I feel like I might be able to make something of it so I'm going with it. Plus I feel like this will be my outlet for new things I learn from my creative writing class if that makes sense. Those of you familiar with my stories, I plan to be working on Love of My Life tonight. So please please please let me know what you think about this. The more reviews the better! Oh, and Devil in the Red Dress has just been updated so check that out as well. Enjoy lovelies : ) **

It was the gentle swaying of her hips. The way her supple bottom seemed to guide her rhythm. His eyes soaked in the way her curves appeared to be molded by God's clay with Jesus' hands. The snugness of her jeans made him want to be next to her and inside of her at the same time. The gold in her shirt caught the dim lighting just right so that it glowed and illuminated her chocolate skin. He had to get closer to her. Without realizing it he was walking towards her.

Just then the dj started to play "Too Close" by Next. Unbeknownst to the two strangers it was a favorite of the other. He didn't speak he just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body against his. She was so caught up in the music that the last thing on her mind was a protest.

Fitz was elated that she didn't refuse him. With a little more confidence he started to move his body harder against hers. Ironically the lyrics fit their situation perfectly.

"_**Baby when we're grinding**_

_**I get so excited**_

_**Ooh, how I like it**_

_**I try but I can't fight it**_

_**Oh, you're dancing real close**_

_**Cuz it's real, real slow"**_

Their hips were stuck together like glue. Nothing was going to come between them in that moment. As his body followed the rhythm of hers he couldn't help but think that he'd love to make love to her body. But he didn't even know her name. Instinctively, she turned and whispered her name in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. Their eyes met and all movement ceased between the two.

She was entranced by the rich blue of his eyes, or was it gray. He was swimming in a chocolate sea and if he didn't look away he'd drown right there on the dance floor.

They started dancing again. Every move she made he was right there with her.

**All the songs on you requested**

**You're dancing like you're naked**

**Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)**

**Yeah boo, I like it**

**No, I can't deny it**

**But I know you can tell**

**I'm excited, oh girl**

As her whole body rolled against his, his grip tightened. As if that were even possible. She felt his erection pressing into her inner thigh. She needed to feel him on her core so she slowly brought her leg up around his waist. Her intentions were to tease him briefly but before she could lower her leg he grabbed it, holding it in place. He dipped his legs just enough to press himself into her. She has hot.

Her hands gripped his hair, tugging at his roots. Her mouth was open in a small "o" shape, a slight gasp escaping her lips. She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. By now his hips had a rhythm of their own but she could swear he was making love to her thru their clothes. His free hand moved down to grab a handful of her ass. He finally released her leg and ran his hand up her back, stopping at her neck. They were still dancing as he placed light kisses on her neck.

She turned her back towards him to give him better access and allow herself to grind on him. Her hands grabbed his hips making sure he couldn't escape her sweet torment. He groaned in her ear.

**Baby us dancing so close**

**Ain't a good idea**

**Cuz I'mma want you now and here**

**The way that you shake it on me**

**Makes me want you so bad sexually**

**Oh girl**

His hands came around to the front of her body. They were hanging dangerously low on her stomach. Her shirt was coming up with her body movements so he took the opportunity to place his hands underneath. Her stomach started to quiver from his soft strokes. Luckily no one noticed their pornographic dancing at the moment but they wouldn't have cared anyway. You would have thought this was a private dance between two naked lovers in front of a mirror.

He was dying to kiss her. He wanted to get lost in the feeling of her lips on his. He wanted to take off her clothes and see her beautiful body underneath. He wanted to trace her skin with his tongue, lips, and hands. He wanted to see her face as she came every time he tried to close his eyes. He wanted to know what it felt like to be surrounded by her body, to taste her essence.

Just then she moved out of his grasp and he started to protest until she started to shake her ass and any other thoughts he might have had went right out the window. His mouth was so dry if he kissed her he'd suck all of the moisture out of hers trying to quench his thirst for her.

**I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah**

**I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh**

**I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah**

**I see that you like it like that, oh, oh, oh**

He stood there as his pants got tighter and tighter from watching her. When she glanced over her shoulder the smirk on her face let him know she knew exactly what she was doing to him. She was a little vixen. His first instinct was to grab her and pull her into a secluded room or hallway somewhere. _To hell with it,_ he thought.

With a determined stride, he walked up to her and turned her around, pulling her face to his. It was like the music stopped playing. He felt his future being solidified in that one kiss. He couldn't let her get away now even if he wanted to.

"Olivia," he said.

Once she heard his voice it felt like there was a lump in her throat. His voice was so deep and rich, if chocolate had a sound his voice would be it. Her hands were on his chest now as she stared at his lips. Hers were still tingling. Her whole body was tingling. She needed some fresh air, something. Before he knew what was happening she took off. He followed her but he lost her. He looked everywhere but it's like she disappeared into thin air. She was gone.

* * *

><p>Olivia was freaking out. She ran down an alleyway until her feet hurt too much for her to keep going. She was out of breath. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was on vacation because she needed a break from reality before school started. She felt like she was a problem for everyone in her life and she had to get away to clear her head. That's it. She wasn't supposed to meet anyone. But he wasn't just anyone. Somehow she knew this.<p>

By now she was walking back to her hotel room. Tomorrow she left to go back to the States. In two weeks she would be starting at her new school. She decided after freshman year to transfer because her ex-boyfriend was making her life miserable and she felt like her old school wasn't a good fit. She had always wanted to visit Tennessee so she chose to apply to Vanderbilt and of course she was accepted right away.

That night in bed she tossed and turned dreaming of those eyes and that voice. She prayed he would become a distant memory soon. She didn't need this kind of disruption in her life.

* * *

><p>Fitz on the other hand was praying that he ran into her again before he left in a week. He needed to see her again. He felt something with her on that floor. Sure they got a little physical at first but once he kissed her and felt her lips on his, looked into her eyes, he was a goner. They way her body felt pressed up against his was just…everything. He wasn't going to be able to think straight unless he saw her again while he was there on the island.<p>

He was there on vacation before school started back up. He wasn't a student though. He taught economics at Vanderbilt. He had been teaching for about 5 years there and he loved it. He wondered then how old Olivia was. Was she a student in college? Did she already have a career? Was she even single? He needed some kind of answers. He tossed and turned all night thinking about her and where she could've run off too. He knew the island they were on was pretty small so it was very possible she walked to one of the many nearby hotels. What if they were in the same hotel? No, he would've known if someone as beautiful as her was in the same place as he was.

He sighed exasperatedly before tossing his pillow across the room and trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Olivia got up the next morning she quickly gathered her things so she could check out and go to the airport. She was glad that it was a new day and she was going home. On the way there she decided to try and stop for coffee really quickly. As she was exiting the coffee shop and getting into a taxi Fitz was driving by. His head snapped around in her direction as he did a double take. <em>Olivia!<em>

He pulled over, barely putting his car in park before hopping out. He yelled her name but she had already climbed into the taxi and it was taking off. He stood there in the middle of the street watching "the girl" get away again. It was just his luck that he'd run into her again and still managed to lose her. He ran to his car but by the time he made a u-turn there were several taxis on the street and he didn't know which one was hers. He banged his fist against the steering wheel.

Olivia had heard him but she yelled for the driver to go. As soon as she heard her name being called she recognized the voice and froze. She almost spilled her hot coffee on herself. She looked out the back window once they started moving to see him standing there in the street looking like his dog had just gotten run over. She felt a little guilty but it vanished instantly. She had to leave. He couldn't be hers. It wasn't meant to be that way. But who was she trying to fool?

They _both_ knew better but he seemed to be the only one not fighting the inevitable.

**2 weeks later:**

Olivia was rushing into her economics class, hair flying behind her, book bag half off her body, one shoe coming off. It was her first day and she was already late. She was cursing under her breath as she muttered a sorry. The professor hadn't looked up yet. He hated late students; they annoyed him to no end. Especially on the first day. He felt like that was very disrespectful and showed that a student didn't care at all. As his eyes traveled up to see who it was his mouth fell open and his heart rate sped up. It couldn't be. After two whole weeks he had given up hope of ever seeing her again.

"Olivia," he half-whispered. But then he caught himself and cleared his throat, hoping none of his students caught that. He averted his eyes before she could look up.

As soon as she heard her name her ears perked up and she hurried up and sat down. Her eyes went to the front of the class and in her shock her hand flew to her mouth and knocked over her coffee. _Shit fuck,_ she thought.

**The song used was "Too Close" by Next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promised an update and here it is. I'll admit it almost didn't happen after Thursday's episode. People were asking me on Firday how scandal was and I was like "Scandal came on yesterday? Could have fooled me, lol." But then I got over it because even though I'm not here for Olake I still like the show. I had two exams this week though so now I'll only have one midterm which is in two weeks so expect the next update at about that time. Anywho, Enjoy Lovelies! Follow/Fav/Review : )**

**Chapter 2:**

Because she was late getting to class all of the seats towards the back were taken. She was stuck on the very first row. So when Fitz saw her hand knock over her coffee he rushed to help her clean it up. She was so embarrassed that she didn't notice he was the one trying to help her but it didn't take her long to figure it out. The hairs on her arms were sticking up and the pit of her stomach was tingling. Her eyes were focused on his strong hands, travelling up to his arms, his shoulders, his curly hair.

When he noticed her stop moving he looked up briefly and almost fell over from the intensity in her stare. At the same time they both looked away quickly, praying no one noticed but everyone did. Several glances were passed between the students. Luckily, people had better things to worry about than whether or not their professor found a student attractive.

"You know what, don't worry about it. I can take care of the spill after class I need to get started. You can move to another seat," he told her.

That was the last thing that she wanted to do. She had chosen the one farthest from him in the front and the only other one was right in front of him. She was about to refuse until he brushed his hand against her arm as he stood up. She'd do whatever he asked her to if he kept touching her.

They both scrambled away, flustered. She didn't hear a word that he said in his introduction, she was too focused on his facial features. She figured she might as well take this opportunity to get a good look at him in the daylight, up close. His hair was a silky brown, slightly curly; she had always been a sucker for hair that she could run her hands through and the curlier the better.

At the same time he was trying his hardest not to look at her but his eyes kept gravitating towards hers. He tried to keep his glances brief. A small smile flickered on his face when he realized she was checking him out. That's when her eyes went to his lips. He had a beautiful smile; she wondered how it looked full-force. His lips made her want to kiss him and she subconsciously bit her lip. His smile dropped.

_God, she looks sexy as hell when she does that, _he thought._ Focus Grant._

But he knew he wouldn't be able to focus as long as she was in the same room as him and he gave up trying. He passed out the syllabus and dismissed class. It was the first day after all.

She tried to rush out of there but somehow everyone left before she could. She prayed he'd let her go. No such luck. "Olivia," he said. She kept walking. He refused to let her get away again. There was no way. In two long strides he was behind her and he grabbed her free hand that was hanging at her side. The contact shocked her and she stopped in her tracks, making him run into her back. She dropped her books. Her lips parted, eyes shut. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both took a deep breath.

"Fitz," she whimpered.

He grunted. There was no need for words in that moment. If he could keep her in his embrace forever he'd be content. She opened her eyes as he turned her around to face him. They were so close that she couldn't look into his eyes if she wanted to so she stared at his chest. _Don't look up, he'll know,_ she kept telling herself.

He ran his hands up and down her back. It was tempting to just lay her head on his chest.

"Look at me please?" he asked. "Look at me."

When she refused he placed his finger up her chin, tilting her head up. He smiled at her. "There you are. Hi."

"Hi," she responded.

He finally released his hold on her body and stepped back, realizing where they were. A student could walk in at any moment.

She saw the inquisitive look in his eyes. She was freaking out. She knew he had questions that he wanted answers to but she didn't think she could give them to him. She didn't want to. There were a lot of things that she didn't want. She didn't want to feel this strong connection to him. She didn't want to think about him like she did every night before bed. She didn't want to feel guilty. She didn't want everyone to depend on her. But what was the most surprising, she didn't want to feel the need to run from him.

"Can we…Why did you…" he stammered.

"Fitz, what are you asking me?"

"Can we talk? About what happened between us?" he asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing happened," she lied. She was growing impatient. His eyes grew wide. His ears were turning red in frustration. Was she serious right now?

"Why are you lying?"

"I'm not…." He interrupted her, "Do not do that. Don't lie to me. I know we don't know each other beyond that dance floor but when we were dancing I felt something with you. When you looked at me it was like…"

"Like you saw all of your hopes and dreams staring back at you," she finished for him. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"What did you say?" he asked. He wanted to be sure he heard her correctly. He watched her lips move as she repeated herself. He took a step closer to her but she put her hand up to stop him, stepping back.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "If you felt it too why did you run? Tell me what I did wrong. I need to know."

"Can we not do this right now?" she asked. Her emotions were all over the place from seeing him unexpectedly.

"No!" he yelled. "We're doing this now because if you hadn't run in the first place we wouldn't even need to be having this discussion. And you're obviously intent on running from me now. So no, we do this right now."

"Fitz, I'm sorry about that but now isn't the right time or place for this," she told him.

He knew she was right but his mind refused to believe that she would keep her word and see him again if he even got her to agree to it. She knew what he was thinking. "If I agree to meet you somewhere and promise to show up, can we stop this discussion?" she asked him.

He was torn. On the one hand, the promise of getting to see her again was great. He might even get the opportunity to convince her that they should try to explore what they had. On the other hand, what if she broke her promise? Then what? He couldn't survive losing her again.

She was stalling. She knew they would have to talk eventually once she realized he was her teacher, she just needed time to prepare herself for it. But she knew as long as he felt like she might run he'd never let her go without getting answers. So she held out her hand to him and asked for his phone. He hesitated a bit before handing it over. She put her number in his phone and then called her cell so she'd have his as well.

"There. Now do you feel better? You can reach me if you feel like I'm not going to show up."

He was able to breathe a little easier knowing this. He shrugged with his customary smirk, "Fine. But make no mistake I am NOT letting you get away. I don't think I can."

This time when he walked up to her she let him. He brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She was so beautiful. When he lowered his hands he grabbed her fingers briefly, squeezing them. He picked up her books and handed them to her.

"Thank you. Tomorrow…can we meet tomorrow? If you're free, I don't have any classes," she asked. His mouth fell open but he quickly recovered.

"Yeah. Sure, that would be fine. Where is most comfortable for you?" he asked. She told him about her favorite place to go when she had free time and they agreed on a time. He walked her to the door and paused. He wanted to say something else or even kiss her again but he stopped himself. Baby steps. Once it was closed he leaned against it, throwing his head back. Eyes closed, he pinched the bridge of his nose before the biggest smile took over his face. He honestly couldn't believe his prayers had been answered. He let out a shout and jumped into the air, he was THAT excited. He felt like he could do a cartwheel. Okay, maybe that was a bit much. He wasn't a young boy anymore. He didn't even know what he was going to say exactly but he figured if he spoke from his heart nothing could go wrong. Or so he hoped…

* * *

><p>When Olivia heard the door close behind her she leaned back against it. <em>Out of all of the professors in the world, he had to be mine,<em> she thought. Just then she heard a loud shout and giggled. It touched her to know that he was as excited as she was even if she refused to admit it out loud.

The whole way home her mind was occupied with thoughts of him. The way it felt to have his arms around her, the way that one curl made him look like superman. _Her_ superman. Could he save her? Did she need saving?

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Fitz got to Cafe Eclectic first. He was about 30 minutes early because he was eager to see her. He knew she would probably be nervous when she showed up, IF she did. He glanced around the parking lot before noticing her walking up to the door. He tried to get out of his car so he could get the door for her but in his excitement he forgot to unbuckle his seatbelt and was yanked back. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. By the time he actually got out of the car she was already inside. He rushed in and spotted her looking around for him. He walked up to her, touching her elbow lightly. She glanced over her shoulder, giving him a shy smile.

Once they were seated in a booth the waiter left them to browse the menu. He chose to sit next to her for several reasons. They were close enough for their elbows and knees to touch. He was fine but the contact was causing Olivia's brain to short-circuit. That's why he had to ask her twice what she would recommend that he order.

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind," she said.

"Like what?" He asked. He'd love to know what kind of things went thru her mind on a regular basis. But really he just wanted an excuse to get her talking. "You can tell me anything you want to."

"I don't know about that," she mumbled. Louder, she said, "It's nothing. I don't think you really want to hear about my problems. Besides that's not what we came here for."

He wanted to tell her that it didn't matter. If they decided to see each other like he hoped they would, then he wanted to know anything that crossed her mind no matter how trivial she thought it was. But he was afraid to push her. Granted, she couldn't run without pushing him out of the booth, like he planned when he sat down, he still wanted her to trust him on her own.

She wanted to change the subject. Ever since she got home last evening her day took a turn for the worse. "So…" she started. The waitress walked up and took their orders, interrupting whatever she planned to say.

After she walked away he grabbed her hand because he loved the way it felt in his. "See what I mean?" he asked. She knew what he meant. It felt like her hand was vibrating from the tingling sensations. "I think you do," he said when she didn't answer. He knew he couldn't have imagined everything that night.

"Okay," she admitted. "You're right. I did feel something with you that night. I'll admit that. Yes, it was strong but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. It could have been the fact that we weren't expecting to feel that way."

"Or, maybe we felt that way because our hearts knew something that we had yet to find out or admit," he reasoned. "I've never felt this way before. The way our bodies spoke to one another was just… magical. I'm willing to bet it can only get better between us."

That statement could be taken one of two ways. "You don't know that for sure. I can't just… I'm not," she couldn't voice her thoughts.

"Is this why you ran?" he asked.

"Y—yes. It's complicated. _I'm_ complicated and I don't think,"she tried to say.

He interrupted her, "Don't tell me what I do and don't need. Let me decide who is worth my time. And you are more than worth my time."

"See you make it seem so simple, so easy. But for me it's not," she said. She was playing with the food on her plate at this point. She was starting to wonder if this was even a good idea.

He placed his fork on the table and turned to face her. Using one hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. He let his fingers trace the edge of her face as he took in her facial features before grabbing her chin. He looked in her eyes, leaning closer. Gently he placed his lips against hers and held them there. Pulling back slightly he whispered, "You. Are. Everything." She sighed. Why did he have to be so perfect? "Give me a chance, give us a chance," he pleaded.

Could she live with herself if she didn't? The what-ifs would eat at her constantly. But it would be completely unethical with him being her professor.

"One minute?" she asked. He nodded and she grabbed his neck so he couldn't move his face away.

"You're my professor, I'm your student. We can't," she said.

"I know."

"But, just sit here with me for one minute. For one minute we just sit here and I'm not the student and you're not my professor. We're just us. For one minute."

That one minute was all it took. Fitz knew if she agreed to give them a chance there wasn't anything she could do to get rid of him. Olivia knew once she said yes there was no going back for either of them. Neither considered what would happen if she said no. If she said yes she would have to drop his class. And then there's the issue of the students who had already seen them interact with one another. It didn't matter to her though, for once, she was going to take a leap of faith and try.

"Yes," she whispered. She'd worry about any other consequences later.

Did he hear her correctly? "Yes?" he asked for clarification.

She repeated herself with a smile. He got up and pulled her out of the booth and into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around. This was the happiest she had felt since running out on him.

**Annnnd, this is where I leave you guys, lol. How did I do? Don't forget to leave me reviews, they make me happy! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I know. You're probably like how the fuck can she play with my emotions like this? I have an explanation though: I really wanted this club scene and I could only see it happening if she went back on her word. So that's what I did. But I don't plan to jerk you around when it comes to them, none of the constant back and forth stuff. I just really wanted this scene & instead of doing it in a one shot I thought it'd be perfect between them. So anyway I hope you enjoy this. Follow / Favorite / Review please & thanks! The more reviews, the quicker we get to see the rest of their night! **

A week had gone by since Olivia agreed to give them a chance but she had yet to drop his class. Fitz didn't know if she had changed her mind or if she was second guessing herself and just stalling. Every time he tried to talk to her she made up an excuse to leave. He was getting frustrated. He was a grown man. He wasn't interested in playing games.

He had half a mind to remove her from his class himself but he knew he didn't have any real reason to do so. And he didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to them in case they got into any trouble in the future because he was determined to make her his one way or the other.

She really underestimated his determination.

* * *

><p>Olivia knew she was wrong for ignoring him this past week but she couldn't help it. She had never done something like this before. She wasn't even sure what this was. They weren't sleeping together, yet. She knew it was coming though. If she gave him an inch he would surely take a mile.<p>

She would drop the class though. She just needed to stop talking herself out of it. The form was in her backpack just waiting for his signature.

She imagined waiting for him to sign it and as soon as he placed the pen down, before the ink could dry, he'd swoop her off her feet, kissing the life out of her soul.

_Get it together,_ she thought.

She was half out of her seat waiting for class to be over so she could get out of there before he got her alone. Before he could say see you next week she was flying out of the door.

She was anxious to start her weekend and unwind with her friends.

He watched her move like the devil himself was chasing her and shook his head. He was extremely disappointed in her but he was determined not to think about her at all this weekend.

* * *

><p>"Abby!" Olivia yelled when she got back to her apartment.<p>

Abigail "Abby" Whelan was her roommate. They had met last year and hit it off immediately. Abby was just the kind of person Olivia needed in her life. She was a no nonsense, kick your ass then take you to the hospital later, type of friend. She was confident. She was beautiful. She was smart. But she knew these things and used them to her advantage. Olivia told her constantly she should drop out and be a runway model, she had the looks.

"In here," Abby yelled from the kitchen. She was busy baking a cake and as soon as Olivia walked in she shoved it into the trash.

Olivia gave her a strange look. "You're baking."

"Yeah, so."

"Something's wrong. Don't tell me you're having guy troubles too?"

"Oh no, _I_ am not having guy troubles because _I_ am not running from every man who shows interest in me just because one asshole broke my heart. David and I are just having a disagreement right now. Nothing a little sexathon can't fix," she said, grinning.

"I am not running, I'm just…not walking towards him," Olivia tried to defend herself.

"Oh come on! Don't give me that shit. I've seen Professor Grant. He could ring my bell anytime and any place honey! I'd have to carry a Caution: Wet Floor! Sign with me everywhere I go, especially if he's around. But you refuse to _at least_ get laid by the man."

Olivia blushed. Abby had a point, but she refused to admit it out loud. So what he was attractive, she still felt apprehensive about them.

"I didn't come in here to talk about my sex life or lack thereof. I came to ask if you wanted to try out that new club tonight. I heard everyone is gonna be there tonight. I've had a long week and need to unwind," Olivia said.

"You know what else is probably long? Professor—"

Olivia interrupted her. "Abby!"

"What? I'm just saying. You wouldn't have had a long week if you would've taken the time to unwind on the D," Abby said, laughing her ass off.

Olivia just stood there, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh my God. I'm kidding. Geez!" Abby said. "Yeah I'll go out with you."

"Yay!" Olivia squealed, finally cheering up.

* * *

><p>"Fitz? Fitz!"<p>

"Huh, what?" Fitz asked.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Sorry Drew."

Fitz had stopped by to see his best friend since high school, Andrew Nichols, after he was finished teaching for the day. Andrew was engaged to an old friend of theirs, Mellie Vaughn. They had all known each other in high school but Mellie and Andrew had a special connection that just got better over time. Fitz hoped to have love like that one day.

"It's okay. I asked if you wanted to go out tonight, like old times. I told Mellie I wanted to help you relax. You've been different since you came back from vacation," said Drew, hoping to get some kind of response out of him.

"Mmm," grunted Fitz.

"Want to tell me about her?"

"Who said there was a she?" asked Fitz.

"Trust me, it's always a female. So tell me about her?"

"There's nothing to tell because there isn't a female," Fitz lied. He wanted to tell him so badly but she was his student. And with the way she had been acting, he wasn't even sure there would ever be anything to tell. He was growing frustrated at the thought.

"We should go to that new club. I know it's probably going to be packed with college students but I just want a change of scenery."

"Sure thing. Let's do it!" agreed Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

"Shit! Everyone and their mama is in this bitch!" yelled Abby.

"WHAT?!" yelled Olivia. She couldn't hear a thing over all of the music coming out of the club.

They were waiting in line to get in when they spotted David and some other guy up at the front of the line. Grabbing Olivia's hand, Abby dragged them to the front, rolling her eyes at the females who were side-eyeing them. They were just jealous because Olivia and Abby looked better and they were getting to skip.

Olivia had on a skin tight, long sleeved, black crop top with a tight black skirt that hit her mid to upper thigh. She had on 5 inch black heels with a gold buckle to match her gold jewelry. Her hair was in its natural, curly state and flowing between her shoulder blades. She only had on mascara and her favorite bubble gum lip-gloss. Her outfit showed off every curve and then some.

Abby had on the same top but high waist, black skinny jeans. She had on red pumps. She had foregone jewelry and makeup but she had on red lipstick. Her hair was bone straight. They both looked as though they had just stepped off of the page of a magazine.

In their haste to get to the guys, Olivia didn't realize that she had walked right past Fitz and Andrew.

Andrew was talking to Fitz but yet again he wasn't listening. Only this time it was because a certain someone had his attention. When Andrew realized this and followed Fitz's line of sight he nudged him.

"You gonna try and talk to her?" he asked.

"No, I uh, I know her," Fitz coughed. "She's a…friend."

"Oh a friend eh? What kind of friend?"

Before Fitz could answer the line started moving.

Olivia and Abby had just made it inside with David and his friend. David introduced his friend as Harrison and he and Olivia went to the bar to order a drink. Abby and David went off to the dance floor to "dance" but they looked like they were having sex on the floor.

Olive shook her head with a smile before turning to the bar and making small talk with Harrison.

As soon as Fitz walked in his attention was drawn to the bar. It's like his body just knew her location without having to be told. Before he could move in her direction Andrew pulled him over to a table. They sat down and ordered drinks. While they were waiting, Harrison had asked Olivia to dance after they had downed a few drinks.

Fitz watched with his jaw clenched as she happily followed him onto the floor. When his drink arrived he tossed it back and asked for another before the waiter could walk away. This was going to be a long night if he was going to have to watch her grind on another man.

After his third drink, Harrison had received a phone call and told Olivia he had to go. Not stopping to think, he got up from the table and made his way through the crowd to her. She still hadn't noticed his presence until she felt a hard body pressed up against her back.

She froze. Her body was tingling in excitement. She knew.

She didn't turn around. She walked over to a secluded corner. He followed her. He grabbed her elbow and turned her body around, placing his hands on both sides of her head. He was still taller than her so she had to tilt her head to look up at him.

He moved closer to her like he was going to kiss her but he didn't. He stopped and let his lips brush against hers as he spoke, "Surprise. Thought I wouldn't get you alone huh?"

She didn't speak.

He laughed softly to himself.

"Olivia… Why do you keep doing this? This is the last time I'm going to let you run. After tonight, you don't get to run. You. Don't. Get. To. Leave. Me," he said.

A small smile was playing on her lips. She was slightly buzzed but not as much as he was. Or maybe she was. She didn't know. She just knew she couldn't think with him this close.

He knew she had a tendency to run so he stepped into her space. She stepped out, widening her stance so that he was between her legs. He took the opportunity to press his lower body into hers. He knew she felt his erection. His eyes fell to watch the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to control her breathing.

"Don't you want me?" he asked.

"I—I cant…think, when you do that," she finally said.

"Do what?" he asked. "This…" He let his lips brush against her throat lightly.

Her head fell back.

He slowly placed open mouth kisses on her throat, occasionally flicking his tongue over her soft skin. She moaned and grabbed his shirt.

"Can't you see, it's fate," he whispered in her ear.

She didn't know about that. She just thought he was very determined, which he was.

"This is our second chance. Can I kiss you again?" he asked. His lips were right next to hers he was just waiting on her response.

She looked at him quizzically for a second before she realized he had asked her something. Her brain was hazy. All she wanted was for him to shut up and kiss her. She told him as much and waited.

He traced her lips with his finger, pulling her bottom lip down and letting it go before he devoured her mouth. They were practically breathing each other in. They were so wrapped up in one another they didn't notice Abby trying to get her attention to let her know she was leaving with David.

Olivia didn't care that she now had to get a ride from Fitz or catch a cab. She just wanted his lips back on hers. They reached for one another at the same time and resumed their passionate kiss. He was grinding into her center now, the motion causing her skirt to rise. He grabbed her bottom with one hand and squeezed, pushing her further into his body.

"Let's get out of here," she managed to say.

He looked at her for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean really sure. Because I meant what I said before, you can't leave me. Not anymore."

She nodded her head furiously. "I'm sure."

He grabbed her hand and practically flew out of there. Luckily he had met Andrew there so he didn't have to worry about how his friend would get home.

_Shit,_ he thought. He excused himself to tell Andrew he was leaving and that he'd see him tomorrow. Rushing back to Olivia, he nearly dragged her to his car. She was taking too long for his liking so halfway there he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She started giggling uncontrollably. He thought for a second that maybe she was drunk and didn't really want this so he placed her on her feet once they were next to his car and asked her.

"Liv?"

"I'm not drunk. I promise. I'm just…happy? I think. But I want this. I want this," she said. She really did want this she just had to remind herself not to overthink things.

He helped her into his car and ran to his side, getting in. He broke all of the speed limits on the way to his place. He almost ran through the garage trying to park his car.

_Slow down,_ he admonished himself.

He turned to her one last time, giving her an opportunity to change her mind but she just looked at him and smiled. His heart soared.

They barely managed to make it inside his door before they were all over one another.

They had just made it to his couch when he stopped her. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed the taste of her on his tongue.

He gently pushed her back onto the couch, crouching between her legs. He nudged them apart and ran his hands up and down her soft skin. Her breath hitched the closer he got to her core. She raised her hips as he pushed up her skirt, bunching it around her waist.

He leaned forward and inhaled her sweet scent. "So sweet," he murmured.

She watched as he slid her underwear down her legs. He didn't bother to pull them all the way off, he left them at her ankles then he ducked his head as he moved underneath her leg until he was between them. Her legs were over his shoulders, resting on his back. She tried to push herself up but the feeling of his breath on her most sensitive area halted her movements.

"Can I taste you?" he asked.

She nodded.

He dragged his tongue up her slit, once, twice. Each time pressing a little bit more. She moaned. He used the tip of his tongue to draw lite circles on her clit. Then suddenly he sucked her bud into his mouth, hard. Then softly. He started to flick his tongue rapidly in addition. Her hips were moving against his mouth. She didn't even know what to do with her hands. She wanted to hit and grab something at the same time. She pressed her fist to her mouth to suppress her scream and he stopped.

"No, let me hear you baby," he told her.

With that she let out a piercing scream. He had inserted two fingers into her as he spoke and when he placed his mouth back on her, she exploded. Her thighs closed around his head but he kept going. She came again. This time harder than the first.

When she came down from her high she just lied there, eyes glazed over, staring into space.

He stood up and picked her up. She was still in another world as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

She watched, as he got undressed. "If I knew you had those kind of skills I never would've ran in the first place," she laughed. She finally had enough strength to sit up and remove her clothes as well.

He stopped to watch her before grabbing a t-shirt from his drawer for her to put on.

"Are we going to sleep?" she asked.

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh no. We have a lot to make up for. I just want you to get a nap in first before I finish with you."

She was practically drooling in anticipation. She knew if her orgasm felt like that from his mouth alone it would be even better when he was finally inside of her. Or so she hoped.


End file.
